


In the Rain

by darkmus



Series: ygodrabble [27]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-07
Updated: 2011-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's raining and Joey doesn't have an umbrella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Livejournal's Yu-Gi-Oh Drabble Challenge community](http://community.livejournal.com/ygodrabble/), [originally posted June 7, 2011](http://ygodrabble.livejournal.com/104794.html)  
> Challenge Name and Number: #041, Something to Protect

It was raining outside. No, scratch that; it was _flooding_ outside.

Joey sighed. And he had forgotten his umbrella at home. Just peachy.

He was going to get soaked.

Rain cascaded down the awning outside of Domino High as Joey stood underneath it and racked his brain on what he was going to do. He could hardly hear himself think over the sound of roaring water. It was as if he was standing at the foot of a waterfall.

Maybe he could find a clean trash bag somewhere to make a poncho...

Over the din of the rain, he heard the school doors open behind him and he turned back to see who it was.

He sighed again. It was just his luck that Seto Kaiba stepped out to join him.

"What are you still doing here?" the other accused.

Joey stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Detention," he supplied to Kaiba's rolling eyes. "… you?"

"I was working out another agreement with the teaching staff. I have a number of important meetings coming up and won't be able to attend many classes."

Joey scoffed and kicked an errant pebble out into the pouring rain.

Just then, a black sedan rolled up to the school gates and a nicely uniformed driver got out of the front door. He made his way to the building, huddled under an umbrella that was gripped tightly in his right hand, with another umbrella tucked under his left arm.

He stepped under the awning and dipped his head at the two boys before shaking the rain off his umbrella behind him and closing it lightly.

"Sir, shall we go to Kaiba Corp headquarters or back to the manor?" he asked, handing the young CEO the dry umbrella.

Kaiba's eyes flicked towards Joey and then back to his driver.

"Give me your umbrella."

"Sir?"

"You heard me," Kaiba returned testily.

The driver dumbly did as he was told.

"Here," he said, shoving the umbrella into Joey's face. Surprised at the action, Joey pulled his hands out of his pockets and accepted it, ignoring the small electric spark that passed between them as their hands brushed against each other.

"Uh. Thanks..."

Kaiba snorted. "I wouldn't want to see another wet dog wandering the streets."

"Hey!"

And with that, Kaiba popped open his own umbrella and stepped out from under the awning. Joey and the driver watched his departing form, half shrouded by the drenching rain.

Joey held the wet umbrella awkwardly in his hand and looked at Kaiba's driver guiltily. The driver let out a small sigh before sprinting to the car in the heavy downpour.

He shook his head with a light smile on his lips and stepped out into the rain.


End file.
